100 Words, 100 Stories
by MISTRESS-OF-THE-FORBIDDEN-SORT
Summary: Just some small oneshots about Frank/Julian because there's not enough out there.
1. Chapter 1

1St kindred Fic. So hopefully y'all will like it. Hopefully, I don't make any of the characters to OOC.

Pairing: Frank Kahonek/Julian Luna

Rating: M (Just to be safe)

Warnings: It's Vampires? Um…Blood drinking, Cussing, Lime-ish scenes (Possible Lemons. Still squeamish about those.)

Copyright: I own nothing but a pair of scars on my hip that looks like Vampire bite.

* * *

Here's the run-down. Every story has exactly 100 words and there's going to be 100 hundred stories total. It'll be five to a chapter and 20 chapters in total. Just on a side note, throughout the stories I'll probably add OC's so I'll point those out so nobody gets confused.

So, here's the first Installment of 100 words, 100 stories. Hope ya like 'em.

* * *

******_Masquerade_******

1. Shadows

The figure, wrapped lovingly in shadows, watched its prey's death-like sleep. Its eyes ran down its prey's still form, smile playing on its lips. It's prey? Frank Kahonek, the detective who knew of the Masquerade. It moved forward, still bathed in shadows. The figure slowly climbed onto the bed but held its weight off Frank. Two wickedly sharp and gleaming fangs made their presence known as they gently pressed into Frank's unprotected neck, right at his caryatid artery. Frank's eyes opened widely and he groaned pulling the shadow closer as his blood was gently sucked out of his body.

"_Julian_."

******_Masquerade_******

2. Cooking with the Kahonek's

Contrary to popular belief, Frank Kahonek is a good cook; when he doesn't burn the heck out of it. Dad cursed, and I couldn't help but laugh as black smoke billowed up in his face. He glared at me and I downplayed my laughter to a giggle. "Well Ms. Emeril, you cook it." He growled and before he could blink, I used my powers and he was sitting in the chair I was in and I was cutting veggies. 50 minutes later, I turned around and noticed we had 3 extra guests. Cash, Julian and Lillie. I smiled, Dad glared.

******_Masquerade_******

3. Dark Melodies

Frank grew up with music. When he was 5, his father had left him with a few friends of his to go drinking and one of them had a guitar. Frank picked it up and began to strum. They had laughed but began to teach him the notes. Over time, Frank had gotten better. He didn't think he was good and but apparently Lillie did because she booked him to play at the Haven. After getting over the 100 pairs of eyes staring at him, he focused on the pair that mattered and sang. Julian smiled, proud of his detective.

******_Masquerade_******

4. Cinderella

Frank tugged at the mask then dropped his hand as Lillie glared at him. "Stop it. You look very dashing." He snorted then stopped as she yanked him to the middle of the floor. He felt a sudden weight around his neck and looked down. "It masks your scent. Julian won't know it's you until midnight." The music started and they both spun. Everyone stared at this beautiful couple dancing and many stared at the male with interest, but when the clock struck 12, the mask was lifted and his hand taken by the Prince, they knew Cinderella was taken.

******_Masquerade_******

5. Rain

_It's always raining when something goes wrong _Frank thought eyes wide as the knife dug in deep. The hunter laughed as Frank coughed up blood. He could feel his heart slowly stop beating and could hear the animalistic roars coming from both Sonny and Julian. The hunter had lured Sonny and Julian into his trap and when Frank had attempted to intervene (Against Julian's orders), he was prepared. The knife slid out and Frank swayed for a few seconds before a huge gust of water knocked the hunter away. _It always raining when I'm the strongest _Frank thought smiling.

******_Masquerade_******

If anyone can find the Percy Jackson reference, I will write you a personal 100count story so Press the Button and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

_OMg. It's an update. So this means I'm not dead? XD._

_Sorry, it's been so long between chapters but my life has been pretty chaotic. Any way, Enjoy._

_Same Disclaimer as in previous chapter._

******_Masquerade_******

6. Chocolate (For Ziel who guessed the Percy Jackson reference)

Julian never really liked sweets when he was human. His wife and daughter had though and had constantly badgered him for them. He loved seeing their faces light up as he gave them some. His daughter had loved lollipops and peppermint sticks; his wife, most chocolates but mainly dark chocolate and any kind of cake. He had actually learned how to bake to surprise them both. A fact that Frank was not aware of the reasoning behind it but enjoyed it, anyway. Julian never really liked chocolate but looking into Frank's eyes, he found himself falling in love with it.

******_Masquerade_******

7. Dance in the dark

Frank couldn't see a darn thing. There was something over his eyes, which suspiciously felt like a silk blindfold. He was being led somewhere and no one was telling him a thing. It was ticking him off. He was about to open his mouth and yank his hand away from the cool hand leading him until they stopped suddenly and then pushed him backward. He stumbled, it appearing almost as a graceful dance, before colliding with a warm chest. His hands were taken in a grip he knew too well. The blindfold was lifted and they danced in the dark.

******_Masquerade_******

8. Magic

Frank really liked Magic, growing up. Like was a weak word, he loved it. He'd always figured the trick out while it was happening and every time he attempted to do the tricks, he never failed to do it to almost near perfection. As an adult, he never had time for it. Sure, he could do a few tricks just to amuse himself but it wasn't like it used to be when he was a kid. He had never really forgotten how that feeling felt and seeing his adopted daughter walk for the first time, he felt it once more.

******_Masquerade_******

9. Night Storm

RUUUUMBBBLE. RUUUUMBBBLE.

Frank tensed, ducking his head under the pillow and cursed at himself for being scared. "I'm a 36 year old man. I should not be scared of Effing thunder." He muttered, shivers wracking his body as yet another clap of thunder rocked the house. Julian just smiled from his unseen spot on the window seat. Frank was on the bed, curled up forcing a pillow over his ears. Julian silently slid into bed next to him and cradled the younger man., kissing him whenever a thunderbolt hit. Night storms weren't the best things but Distractions were always welcome.

******_Masquerade_******

10. Glasses

_Frank…was wearing glasses. _Julian thought, eyes widening at the sight. Frank had fallen asleep on his couch with a hand clutching a book to his slowly rising and falling chest. A pair of thick black framed glasses was resting lowly on his nose and they framed his eyes, making them appear bigger. Julian's hand reached out and brushed his knuckles along Frank's cheek, leaning down to kiss said cheek. Frank gave a slight whimper and curled further into the couch. Julian smiled sweetly and tucked the glasses into Frank's jacket and quietly walked away, not wishing to disturb his slumber.

******_Masquerade_******

_Find the Music reference, and you will get a personal story._

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3

Yay! Another update. Merry Christmas guys.

I wanna thank those who have reviewed this story and added it to their favorites. It's nice to know my work is appreciated.

Without any further delay, I present you the third installment of 100 words, 100 stories.

******_Masquerade_******

11. Art

Once upon a time, Julian had dabbled into the Arts. He was no Michelangelo but he was a fairly good artist. He enjoyed the feeling of his creation coming to life at the labor of his hands. He especially enjoyed being able to draw anything that struck him as intriguing. One such subject was Frank when he was asleep. The way the moonlight shone across the bed and wrapped lovingly around the beauty that was him inspired Julian so much that he picked up a pad of paper and began sketching. Julian would never admit but Frank was his muse.

******_Masquerade_******

12. Colors

_They_ say there are only 7 colors, including Indigo, but _they_ weren't Kindred. At least, nobody thinks _they _are because Kindred see so many other colors. The spectrum is greatly expanded beyond those. Any Kindred could tell you but never really fully explain it to you. Julian and others had tried to explain it to Frank but him being himself, never put much stock into it but now that he was one of the Grangel, he could finally appreciate what they were talking about. The way the candlelight danced along Julian's skin when it was wet showed thousands of colors.

******_Masquerade_******

13. Bow

It felt good to have the familiar weight in his hands again. It'd been far too long since he had time to do this. He'd grown up doing this but as he got older, it got pushed aside. He could hear the jeers from the other officers and a few of the Kindred as well. He just smiled secretly and lined up the stance that he knew too well. He rose the old pinewood up and lined up the shot 50ft away. Then, he let the arrow fly. The crowd was silent then erupted in cheers. _Bull's eye! _Frank smiled.

******_Masquerade_******

14. _Laissez les bon temps rouler_

Being a Cajun, Frank knew how to cook. He'd taken many a trip to his grandparents down in Louisiana. His grandpa had taught him how to shoot his first gun. His grandma taught him how to cook jambalaya and craw-fish pie. Not many people knew that he could cook and the few that did, including his neighbor's teenaged daughter, never complained about it. "I found him outside." She had told him dragging a struggling Julian Luna in. Julian had raised his eyebrow at Frank's appearance and the smell in the apartment but as he tasted the food. He never complained.

******_Masquerade_******

15. _Villancico_

"_Brilla la estrella de paz_. _Brilla la estrella de paz_." The room was silent then the children burst into cheers. Not too many people knew that Frank spoke Spanish or that he was fluent in both Spanish and French. The children at the shelter didn't know too much English so Frank had decided to sing them a carol in their native language. They were grateful and swarmed around his legs. The Kindred in the vicinity were all astounded by the Human but most of them just smiled and shook their heads. Who were they to underestimate the Prince's consort, anyway?

******_Masquerade_******

P.S. I may possibly expand on some of these after I finish the whole thing. Any suggestion as to which ones I should pick? (That would be a not so subtle hint to review some more. Reviews feed my muse, which apparently is a big dragon named Kataleene and she gets REALLY moody when she's not feed. That's also a way of saying that if I get flames, they won't bother me too much. )


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4

UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!

Be glad this one came out, guys. My life has been so hectic lately. Anyway, so I'm still taking Ideas on which of these to expand after this Fic is completed. If you have any, just leave a review and be sure to read the ending note of this chapter.

******_Masquerade_******

16. Remembrance

Ronnie Synclair, was a name that haunted Frank every night. She was 19 and had been baby-sitting a little boy about seven when the boiler in their building caught fire. Frank had been called to the scene make sure the crowds stayed back. He'd seen her face in the window. The fire escape had fallen and there was no way to get out to safety. He'd rushed into the building but could only save one of them. She hadn't hesitated and pushed the boy to him. The building fell as soon as Frank cleared it. Frank would never forgot her.

******_Masquerade_******

17. Ice

It was nights like tonight that had Frank reaching for the whisky bottle. It was one of those famed sultry nights where the lazy heat made everything just slow down and rest. A small glass half-filled with ice and the other half, Aged whisky, had Frank reclining on his couch sipping slow to relish the taste of good whisky. The smell of lasagna drifted through the air from the kitchen. Frank smiled. He'd never admit it to anyone but Julian had a knack for cooking the best Italian Food. Frank closed his eyes, smiling again. He loved nights like these.

******_Masquerade_******

18. Fire

Long thin fingers, soft but firm, scarred yet unmarred seared a path down and down over smooth silk skin. A sharp intake of breath here and there, a lone gasp of breath. Miles of bare skin stretching across strong bone. Julian struggled against his bonds, straining and arching widely. Julian never was a fan of fire. Too many bad memories. Those fingers burnt into his skin, spreading cool fire liberally/ those fingers would be His True death if he continued to play with this kind of fire. Julian wasn't a fan of fire but he could learn to love it.

******_Masquerade_******

19. Ocean

It was close to midnight when Julian found him. Frank had been missing for a few days and nobody, not even Katylyn, Frank's neighbor's daughter knew where he had gone. Julian stood behind Frank as they both stared out over the crashing waves, easing in and off the moonlit shore. "She loved it down here." Frank said breaking the silence and his voice nearly broke. "It's her birthday." Julian sat down and took his hand in his and pulled Frank into him. Julian had no sense of time as they sat there and washed the waves ease away his pain.

******_Masquerade_******

20. Violin

"Honey Chile' ya got sum of those piano finga's." Frank's grandmother had always told him. He had hated playing the piano when he was younger. He had so much other things he could have been doing but his _Grand-mère_ had wanted him to learn and what the head of the family wanted, she got. He played numerous hours, just sitting with his _tante _and_ Grand-mère _in the overstuffed chairs listening to him and fanning themselves in the Louisiana heat. Now, he played less often but his_ Grand-mère esprit_ was always there encouraging him on and he played on, _en train_.

******_Masquerade_******

And here are the translations for the French words.

_Grand-mère _– Grandmother

_Tante_ – Aunt

_Esprit_ – Spirit

_En train_ – In highs spirits.

******J/F******

Kataleene: FEEEEEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: *draws back in slight fear* Okaaaaaay?

Kataleene: Give her some inspirations, people. She's taking requests. Anything you want her…..

Me: Within Reason.

Kataleene: *sits on me* to write. *muffled noises* within reason

Me: *eye roll* Standard thing people. Please Review. She's *points at Kataleene* getting kinda skinny.

Kataleene: HEY! *pokes me* Just leave a review with a word and a brief description of what you want and She'll write it.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, So I kinda hate computers now because my only computer, which happens to be my whole family's, crashed and we can't figure out what's wrong with it. I'm currently using my mom's laptop to upload this. Sorry for the long wait, Guys and Idk when the next chapter is going to come out.

Oh BTW, the last one-shot in the previous chapter, which is named Violin, is actually supposed to be named Piano but I didn't catch it till later. I was very tired when I uploaded it.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

******_Masquerade_******

21. Violin

"Sherlock Holmes played the violin." he protested crossing his arms at his mate's amused expression. "But Sherlock was a Victorian gentlemen. You're Italian." Was the reply from the laughing male. "I do not see how that is relevant to the point you're trying to make." The Italian said uncrossing his arms to pick up the said instrument. His mate paused considering his words then opened his smouth to say something just as Julian began playing and eyes slipped close. After he was done, he opened his eyes and smiled. "Did you like…" the violin hit the floor with a bang.

******_Masquerade_******

22. Blood Ties (for Mallie)

Frank's parents weren't supposed to find out this way. It wasn't that it was an improper moment. They had simply been at Frank's apartment enjoying a nice dinner when Frank's mom and Step-dad had barged in. His mom's reaction was to freeze in her place. His step-dad however had a violent reaction, spitting out hateful words and raising his hand to strike Frank. Julian, in a second was in front of him, gripping his arm. He glared threateningly and let go of his arm. "Leave this city or I will find you." Frank's step-dad left. "Thank you." Frank said, lovingly.

******_Masquerade_******

23. Masks

"There are many types of masks people wear. One of joy, one of sorrow. And so many others." Frank smiled as the memory rose of his niece Marie in her theatre class. She'd been trying so hard to get the part of a young struggling Mother in her school's production. The only part that rubbed Frank the wrong way was how close it was to her actual life. She had been 15 when she was raped. "There are many masks in this world, Marie." Frank bent down and touched the stone with trembling fingers. "You had to wear them all."

******_Masquerade_******

24. Porcelain

White, unblemished skin. Smooth and nearly perfect. Perfectly gray eyes with lashes. A small Cupid's bow shaped mouth graced her face. She looked exactly like him. Frank stared at the girl and she stared back, defiantly. "Dealing with Kindred was one thing but now I have to deal with Sorcerers and voodoo?" Frank mumbled to himself, facepalming. The girl looked up scared but Frank smiled gently at her and ruffled her curls. "You're the one who had her before this started." Julian reminded viewing the scene with softness in his eyes. "I know, so she's my responsibility." Frank said, firmly.

******_Masquerade_******

25. Ghosts

For every action he'd ever done, he was haunted by its consequences. They called him Cold for not feeling any emotions but he did feel them. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw them. The lives that had to be taken for the greater good of the Kindred, the lives he took to protect his kin. Frank called them ghosts, the people who had sacrificed their lives or the ones that were taken away to protect the innocents in their town. Julian called them reminders of a time long gone. But, they were still ghosts to both of them.

******_Masquerade_******

Read, Review, and requests. I'm still doing personal one-shots.

Kataleene: *from a cage* FEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD MEEEEEEEE!

(BTW, I have this new game called ZombieFarm and it's ADDICTING.)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, life's been hectic lately with my computer crashing, us getting a new computer, the end of school and all the MUTHA**ing Tests and Exams that comes with that so I'm glad this chapter came out to tie y'all over for awhile till everything setlles down.

Just as a favor, guys and not to be a total nag but Could Y'all maybe check out some of my other stories and see which ones you think I should continue with? Just wondering. Kataleene is kinda loosing her Muse status.

Kataleene: HEY!

Me: EEEPP! Enjoy the chapter *Runs away to hide*

*****_Masquerade_******

26. Fluffy (For Mania)

Okay, so barging into a Ventrue's room isn't the best idea if you're mad at them. I came to find that out a month after Julian and I became a "Thing". We weren't exactly in a relationship, per say. It was complicated, Okay? Anyway, I was royally pissed off for some odd Kindred related reason and nearly broke down the door in my haste. What I found shocked the anger out of me. Julian was cooking and I could smell the sweet scent of pancakes and syrup. "Oh, God I Love you." "I know." Julian said kissing my forehead sweetly.

******_Masquerade_******

27. Reactions (Blaster144)

Sonny's reactions hadn't quite been what Frank was expecting. It was a busy day at the precinct. Frank had just gotten back from a rather mentally tiring case at the end of which Julian had to comfort him and was laying his head on his desk when Sonny strode up. "Hey Fra-" he trailed off and Frank looked up with weary eyes. Sonny paled as his nostrils flared and his arms began to tremble a bit. He collapsed in his chair then a huge blinding smile erupted on his face. "About damn time you two saw reason." Frank's mouth dropped.

******_Masquerade_******

28. Pink

"It's Pink." Cash said bluntly, staring in slight horror at the monstrosity in front of him. "I know." Frank said, also staring. He crossed his arms and sighed. "How you gonna tell him?" Cash asked, tilting his head. Frank opened his mouth but after a few seconds closed it. "I…Have no idea." He answered truthfully, sighing. "Why'd he get it in the first place?" "I told him to get something Pink." Frank said, smiling at the expression on Cash's face. "For Francesca." "Oh." He said turning to stare at the monstrosity that was the temporary dyed bunny. "It's certainly Pink."

******_Masquerade_******

29. Clouds

Frank fell back onto the grass with a sigh and a smile as Francesca fell beside, also laughing. She really was so much like him, even though the spell that was casted hadn't meant for that to happen. "Oh, daddy," she said tugging at his coat pointing up at a white fluffy cloud. "it's a Bunny." She turned to look at him when he didn't answer. Frank was reminded of his sonand as she tugged at him again, he came back to himself answering "Frannie, everything looks like a bunny to you." He said laughing. She pouted then smiled, laughing.

******_Masquerade_******

30. Embraced

Wings of black and gray silk enfolded him as his eyelids began to feel heavy, dropping. The world seemed to float around him, almost as if he was liquid and not a solid human being. The coldness faded away as a bright light appeared warm and comforting, urging his spirit to rise to follow it but something held him tied to his body He drifted in this paradise, this Nirvana until a wrist was pressed against his mouth and a warm baritone he knew too well urged him to "Drink!" He opened Golden eyes and did as his Prince commanded.

*****_Masquerade_******

BTW, Francesca was the girl mentioned in Porcelain. She'll probably pop-up a few times in other chapters


	7. Chapter 7

Yay. School's out and I'm now the owner of a Laptop. Life is good.

Here's the next chapter.

*****_Masquerade_******

31. Caramel (Mania)

Before his wife, Frank hadn't had many girlfriends. The few he did always had good things to say about him up until they broke up. They called it Caramel the way he would talk. The way it rolled off his tongue, all sweet and sugary. Just exuding charm and not even realizing it. See, Frank wasn't aware that he talked like that. It was just something that he did when he was trying to impress someone. Julian had noticed it when Frank had first started coming around the Haven. Frank still did it but now it was only for Julian.

*****_Masquerade_******

32. Winter

_It's a bitterly cold winter _Frank thought, standing in at the SFO terminal waiting for his flight. _A Real record-breaking cold_. He sighed, flopping down in his seat. He could feel the _Mal _staring at him from across the room and he just glared back. _You will leave this city and the people in it or he will be killed. _ Frank rolled his eyes but his mouth was set in a grim line. His flight was called and he boarded. Frank looked one last time at his hometown and put his hand on the glass. _Forgive me, Julian forgive me_

*****_Masquerade_******

33. Spring

Spring offered a new beginning and signified the ending of winter. It also signified Frank's arrival to New York. The _mal _had forced him to leave San Francisco by threatening to kill the Kindred. They had been Kindred themselves but were cursed by a gypsy for slaughtering her family. They thrived on misery and didn't like the fact he knew about the good Kindred. He would not be responsible for the deaths of those he cared about so he complied with their wishes. Now, here he was across the Country in a new town. At least, he wasn't completely alone.

*****_Masquerade_******

34. Summer

Summer had always been Frank's favorite season. San Francisco offered the best food, attractions and best people. New York had all of that too and Frank hated it. However, he couldn't risk going back to San Francisco. New York was the next best thing. At least, he had family here so he didn't have to struggle. "Uncle Frank." Emi said pulling him toward the door with a secret smile on her face. "Someone's here to see you." He smiled down at her and pulled the door open. His smile dropped and his eyes began to tear up. "Hello Frank." "_Julian_."

*****_Masquerade_******

35. Fall

Emi's first name was actually Autumn but she hated it. Well, she didn't exactly hate it. She just hated the connotations that came with it. The end of summer and cold weather. Beginning of the school year and having to face all the problems left behind. However, walking with her Uncle Frank and his friends had her rethinking her opinion. They had her thinking of Coffee and curling up by fires with her family and a good book. Most of all, she loved Autumn now because as the colored leaves fell into her Uncle's hair, Julian gently brushed them out.

*****_Masquerade_******

Btw, Caramel was actually inspired by, along with mania's request, a story of the same title by ewinfi. Found here http : / ewinfic. livejournal. Com /82705 . html

(just delete the spaces.)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, this is so late. I have had like no inspiration at all and then this damnable heat wave we call summer down here hit us hard and I was like hey, why not write about it? So here it is.

Oh and to answer your question Mania, I actually do have a few longer kindred fics in progress but my longer fics always seem to hit walls and it takes me forever to finish them. I do these little ones to amuse myself and y'all while I try to get past the walls.

*****Masquerade******

36. Beach Scene (for Mania)

Condensation rolled down the beer into Frank's hand as he gripped it. He was nursing it, waiting for Julian to show up. He leaned back into the sand dipping his toes into the slightly warm water and smiled, relaxing hearing the waves crash in front of him. This was where Julian had first taken him when they started dating. At first he hated it, but feeling Julian's happiness made him like it. A sudden warmth at his back and a pair of Italian-suited legs on the side of his had him leaning back and stealing a kiss. Life was good.

*****Masquerade******

37. Pool

His body sliced through the water, elegantly as his hidden observer watched from their place in the dark shadowy corner of the room. The swimmer continued his laps showing off his streamlined body. Most of the time, it was covered by casual clothes like jeans and t-shirts but occasionally he had worn fine Italian suits that showed off his physique well, much to the enjoyment of his date every time. The swimmer continued to swim as the watcher continued to observe him. They watched as another man joined the swimmer and escaped the sweltering heat. The observer straightened and smiled.

*****Masquerade******

38. Steam

Summers in San Francisco were hot and steamy. Sweat dripped from the curling ends of Frank's hair as he rubbed the lotion in. Julian panted underneath him as Frank's clever and quick hands kneaded at his sore muscles. He moaned when Frank hit an especially sweet spot and Frank gave him a wicked smirk. "You know if you hadn't have rushed us to get here early, you wouldn't have gotten sore so fast." Julian refused to answer but flipped over, leaving Frank straddling him over his hips. The smell of sweat and skin thrived between them as they kissed sweetly.

*****Masquerade******

39. Ice Cream

It slowly dripped onto his tongue, white and creamy. Slow tentative licks brought more of the wonderful substance into his mouth and he moaned as it swept through with a sweet and wonderful taste. He continued to lick and lick and the substance kept coming and coming. "Frank, stop molesting the damn ice cream cone and get back to work." Frank grinned around the vanilla cone and just shook his head, finishing the cone. Neither Sonny nor Frank noticed Julian in the corner watching them with an utterly gob-smacked look on his face and a pair of slightly tighter pants.

*****Masquerade******

40. _Cacoethes scribendi_

Frank throughout his life had many bad habits. Popping his knuckles, chewing on his fingernails, etc, etc. His step-dad had always tried to beat them out of him but it never worked. When he was 15, he gained a new habit. Writing. By the time he was 17, he'd been published throughout many magazines and short story novels. He'd only told a few people, including his niece Emi in New York. He finally got enough courage to tell Julian by publishing a new story. He was nursing a beer when Julian came in. Frank gulped then looked up to Love.

*****Masquerade******

Read, Review, Request?


	9. Chapter 9

God, guys. I'm so sorry this took so long. My life has been really chaotic and I had a case of severe writers' block on every story I was working on. Now that school has started, I haven't had like any time to write and upload anything but after a few weeks, I should be back in my groove and that means new stories and chapters for y'all. Also, I've discovered a whole slew of new shows like Suits on USA and I've been thoroughly distracted.

Anyway, new chapter. Yay.

*****Masquerade******

41. Something in the Water (For Mania)

"It's a scorcher." Frank snorted at Cash's comment. Julian had said the same thing last night when he and Frank had gone back to the Wolf house and well, um, gotten pretty well acquainted. Frank blushed as he glanced over to where Julian was and Cash snorted at him. "Heat getting' to ya there, Frank?" "Oh, shut up." "Julian?" "Hmm." Julian said snapping back to attention on Lillie, who smiled and rolled her eyes fondly at him. He had gotten distracted with thoughts from last night and he also glanced over to where Frank was and they shared a smile.

*****Masquerade******

42. These Words (I love you, I love you)

When Frank was 10, he was diagnosed with Mondini dysplasia. As he grew up, his mom bought him a hearing aid but even the aid didn't help. By the time he was a senior, his hearing in his left ear was completely gone. With half his hearing gone, he began learning ASL. He'd never told anyone until Sonny had been made his partner and they had gotten a case involving a deaf person. Somehow, Julian got involved and also learned of his talent. Frank would rather shoot his own foot before admitting to cry when Julian signed 'I love you.'

*****Masquerade******

43. Tango

Frank was not aroused. Really! So, Cash needed to stop his amused looks and Lillie really needed to stop smirking at him knowingly. He couldn't help his body's reaction to the sight before him. The only who seemed to not notice him was the man causing it. Julian was too busy dancing with the visiting Prince's daughter. Unfortunately for Frank, the dance was a tango and everybody knew Julian danced well to it. Frank got up and left the room to get air. Seconds later, a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him into their own private dance.

*****Masquerade******

44. The Other Side

Frank knew about the Other Side. Being Cajun, he learned all about the dark side of life. His _Grand-Mere_ had often told him to never trust anyone who was from there. But, he'd been seduced by a pair of warm brown eyes and a strong body. He'd been led to a dance floor and completely overtaken by the man. Now, he faced a hard choice and he was torn. He loved the Other Side but he loved his _Grand-mere_, too. He faced both and chose what his heart wanted. She just smiled, he wouldn't be the first to do so.

*****Masquerade******

45. What the Hell?

Julian winced as annoying pop music filtered into his sensitive ears but he pressed further into the club, searching for one of his wayward kin. The bartender gave him a wry smile as he approached the bar. ""You're not the type." He said in a faintly cajun accent Julian snorted. "I believe that one of my…nephews is here." Both men winced as a new annoying song started playing. "tall Italian? Green eyes?" "Yes." "He got picked up by the bouncer. Got him a cab." "Oh, then What the Hell? Would you like to get a drink?" The man smiled.

*****Masquerade******

I do not own any of the songs listed.

BTW, I don't think that the song What the Hell by Avril Lavigne is annoying. But, my dad, who's about the same age as my mental Frank is, does so I based their reaction on his.

Read, review, request?


	10. Chapter 10

Foreword A/N: I blame school for this chapter

Anyway,

Oh My Sweet Jesus! I've hit the halfway mark, everybody! For those who have constantly been following this story and have Favorited/Commented/Requested, I wanna say thanks. For those who are now just getting in to it, I wanna say, Enjoy and don't be afraid to comment or request something. I respond to most nearly every comment made if I can.

On another note, I just found out that one of my favorite actors recently outed himself because of the death of a teenage boy who was being bullied for being gay. I think I just fell in love with Zachary Quinto even more. * dreamy sigh*

Anyway, Now we get to the good stuff.

*****Masquerade******

46. High school Sucks!

_It__'__s__official,__High__school__sucks!_Frank thought as he felt himself being pushed into a bright purple and silver locker. "Stupid Seniors and their complexes." Frank muttered to himself after he heard the seniors walk away laughing. "Just because I'm a damn freshman, they think I'm inferior." "Ha, they got you too." Frank jerked as a very smooth and strong male voice came through the locker. Suddenly the door was open and he was free. "Hey, I'm Julian Luna." The boy said helping him out of the locker _Okay,__maybe__it__doesn__'__t__suck__after__all._Frank thought, smiling at Julian.

*****Masquerade******

47. Sophomore* year

_Well,__it__'__s__not__perfect__but__I__can__make__do_ Frank thought staring down at the book in front of him which was emblazed with two star-crossed lovers in a passionate embrace. _I__mean__really?__Romeo__and__Juliet,__Stereotypical__school._"Oh Frank, by the way since you're a sophomore and taking a higher class, I've asked one of the upperclassmen to tutor you, in case." The teacher said pushing a slightly resisting Julian Luna into the room. Julian opened his mouth but closed it when he saw Frank and broke out in a huge smile. Frank blushed and smiled back brightly.

*****Masquerade******

48. Junior year

Frank's Junior had been his best year so far. He had finally hit a growth spurt so that he now towered most of the seniors. Now, that he was actually coming into his own, Seniors had left him alone. Well, a bit of that was by being involved and best friends with Julian Luna and Frank really knew that for sure. Julian could be rather intimidating or cuddly when he wanted to be. Frank stared up at Julian from his perch on J's bed and smiled before surging up and kissing him square on his mouth. Junior homework could wait.

*****Masquerade******

49. Senior year

Senior year was by far Julian's best and worst year of all the four years he spent. The best because of Frank but the bad was also a part of that. Frank was the light that shone only for Julian, but he was also the reason for the sadness that was in his heart. On Julian's graduation night, Frank had pulled him from everything and had given him a deeply loving kiss. Later that night, as they lied together breathless and cuddling, Frank whispered three simple words and Julian knew that no matter what happened, he would always have Frank.

*****Masquerade******

50. 10 year reunion

"_Frank__and__Julian__Luna__arrived__together__at__the__latter__'__s__10__year__class__reunion__and__in__a__limo,__no__less.__Shockingly,__the__two__had__gotten__married__about__a__year__after__graduation__and__haven__'__t__looked__back__yet.__Sources__claim__the__two__are__a__very__passionate__pair__ …" _Frank groaned into Julian's shoulder, which caused the latter to smile. "Shut that damn thing off. It wasn't funny the first time." "I think it's rather amusing, really." Julian said discreetly turning the disc player off then with an even larger smile, tackled Frank to the couch. "Well, she was right about a few things."

* Sopho- Wise Mor(e)- Fool. So the word Sophomore actually means Wise fool.

(This is my sophomore English vocabulary showing through here and I always found the word funny)

Read, Review, request


	11. Chapter 11

Heya, guys. Warnings for this chapter include: Temp!Fem!Frank, Cracky-wizard plot and Possessive King!Julian

Enjoy!

*****Masquerade*****

51. Power

It still amazed Julian how much power a simple mortal wizard like Frank could have. He could get a room of berserk _Kindred_ to calm down by just saying a few words. His Power could literally cause a thunderstorm because he was in a bad mood. His power was stronger than anyone else Julian had ever met because of Pureness that Frank had inside and Julian spent every night completely awed by Frank and worried his Darkness would corrupt Frank's Pureness. But, every night, Frank smiled and said "You are as Pure as I am. You couldn't if you tried."

*****Masquerade*****

52. Wizard*

"Wizard, damnit!" Frank yelled as yet another suitor tried to woo her by appealing to her Power and failed. "Just because I'm temporarily a girl doesn't mean I'm not still a wizard." Julian, the King Regent, chuckled. He saw her embarrassed look and then, her blush. "It's only a few days till the spell wears off." She muttered. "At least I haven't gotten pregnant or something." Immediately, the picture of her stomach swollen with his child assaulted him. He froze. "Indeed." _Can__'__t__wait__for__the__days__to__be__over__then,__I__shall__no__longer__be__tempted_. _**Yeah,**____**like**____**that**__**'**__**ll**____**happen**_.

*****Masquerade*****

53. Mine

King Regent Julian Luna was a possessive man. It was known throughout the kingdom that if he considered an object his, he would take care of it and never let anything else mess with it. He was slightly less possessive with people, knowing them to be their own property, but still wanted a person never to see anyone else if he loved them. So when some little Princeling tried to coerce HIS Frank into his Council, Julian had sent a clear message that Frank was his by sending the Prince on a very embarrassing quest and nobody doubted it again.

*****Masquerade*****

54. Ring

It was just a stupid ring. A simple gold band that would rest on one finger on someone's left hand. So why the hell was one Wizard extraordinaire Franklin James Kahonek flipping his shit about it? He wasn't. Well, at least that's what he told himself. He tossed the plain black ring box up into the air and caught it fingering the edge of it as he sighed and sent for the King Regent.

"Frank?"

"Hello Julian, close the door eh? I got something important to ask you."

"Okay? I'm listening."

"King Regent Julian Frankel Luna, will you marry me?"

*****Masquerade*****

55. Beginnings

_There__'__s__a__man__in__my__pond_Prince Julian thought, staring at the scruffy sodden man, who was spitting out a mixture of curses and spells. "You're a magician!" He said in wonder, which shocked the man enough for him to fall back into the pond. "Oi!" The man said staring up at him in anger. "Are you just going to stare or are you going to help me up?" he asked in frustration. Julian pulled the man out. "Are you hurt, Sir?" "Frank, just Frank. Who are you to sneak up someone?" "The Prince." Frank gulped but Julian smiled, amused.

*****Masquerade*****

* I blame the Dresden files for this one. I recently started this series and I'm hooked.

Frank: You made me a GIRL?

Me: I blame Gender-Bender X-Men stories for that certain quirk. *smiles and pats his head* At least, I didn't make you pregnant.

Frank: *Gulps*

Read! Review! Request!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Life's been _mucho_ crazy!

Anyway, enjoy.

*****Masquerade*****

56. Thief

Frank Kahonek was a world renowned thief. Okay, maybe world renowned was pushing. In short, Frank was a thief and a damn good one, one of the best. At least, he was until Julian Luna came along with his irritating Italian accent and good looks. Frank hated him. He glared at said man, sipping his beer. He turned making his way to the balcony. "You're better then you think, Mr. Kahonek. You've managed to steal my heart very thoroughly." The words were whispered into his ear but by the time he'd turned back, the man accompanying the voice was gone.

*****Masquerade*****

57. Sill

The window was one of Frank's most loved places of Julian's rooms. It was actually big enough for a man of his size to fit comfortably, first of all and it had a great view of the gardens. It was a very relaxing place and Frank loved the quiet of it. Frank sighed, relaxing against the wooden sill. Today had been a very taxing day. Frank closed his eyes, fighting back exhausted tears. The doors opened and Julian walked in, sliding in between the wood and Frank. He looped his arms around his waist and they watched the sunset together.

*****Masquerade*****

58. Painting

A dash of red there. A burst of yellow and red to brighten the middle of the canvas and then, voila he was done. Frank rubbed a dirty hand across his face, brushing his bangs back, unknowingly rubbing orange paint into his hair. He hefted up the painting and quietly snuck it downstairs. He'd just hung up the painting and was smiling when the lights flipped on. He froze and turned around and saw his Landlord, Julian staring at the painting with wide eyes. "It's you!" he said looking at Frank lovingly before sweeping the artist up and kissing him.

*****Masquerade*****

59. Emi

"Ew, Gross. Really?" Emi grimaced as she walked into the kitchen, only to find her uncle sitting on a counter with her uncle-in-law Julian between his legs. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things then made puking noises as her vision cleared and she was proven right. "Now, you can't give me hell about my boyfriend when he's over." She muttered before turning and walking away. Frank, face buried, made a noise and perked up intent look on his face. "Wait a minute, what boyfriend?" Julian just chuckled and pulled him back in for another kiss.

*****Masquerade*****

60. Doll

Franki Kahonek was not a normal girl. First of all, before the sorcerer had cast his spell, she had just been a porcelain doll sitting on a shelf in Aunt Georgia's house. Second of all now that she was a human, she was constantly surrounded by Kindred Guards which meant even though she wasn't normal and she tried so _very_ hard to be, her attempts at a normal life were hindered by that. So when the first boy to call her pretty, make her blush, called her a doll, she just smiled and took it in stride, with minor annoyance.

*****Masquerade*****

*is too lazy to put finl author comments.*

Read! Review! Request!


	13. Chapter 13

So I've been like super-crazy busy with school starting and my last year of Marching band *Tear*. I honestly feel like I haven't even been able to watch the news, let alone anything I want to watch. So sorry about how long it took me to get out this out. To make up for that, I actually have three chapters for the price of one so enjoy.

This particular chapter is a further AU of the High school AU.

*****Masquerade*****

61. Model*

Frank hadn't even wanted to take Art Appreciation. Sure, he 'appreciated' art. He could recognize talent in anything he saw but the people in his class were all snobs that stuck up their noses at everything they deemed unimpressive, which included him and his apparently 'poor' attempts at assignments. Today's class was different though. Today they had a model for them to draw. Frank's eyes widened when the Italian man who was the model walked in and his mouth opened slightly. The model saw him and smiled and winked at him. Okay, so maybe Frank could appreciate the art today.

*****Masquerade*****

62. Coffee*

"Like hell you come here for the coffee." Julian started in his seat and turned to glare at Lillie, who just smiled politely at him and quirked an eyebrow at the bar. The barista/art student was in the process of filling an order for a young girl and there was a soft smile on his face. Julian blushed again then caught Lillie's eyes and rolled his eyes. "It's totally for the coffee." He said, taking a huge sip of the coffee then spitting it out. Julian flushed but his eyes immediately slipped back to the brunette barista at the bar.

*****Masquerade*****

63. Midterms

"Midterms really suck!" Frank groaned hitting his head on his easel. Julian chuckled and Frank groaned again, looking up at him. "I'm sorry." Julian just raised his shoulder in a shrug. "It's okay. I like the company." He said with a bright smile. Frank blushed and picked up a brush adding more lines until a hand came up to stop him. Julian pulled him down and sealed his mouth over his, poking at Frank's lips with his tongue. Frank melted into the kiss and fell down on the couch with Julian, rubbing sensuously against his body, Midterms all but forgotten.

*****Masquerade*****

64. Languages**

Every Thursday night was the official Game Night at the Wolf House Fraternity. Tonight was Scrabble and Julian, his boyfriend, (Frank never thought he'd ever be able to call anyone that) was playing words like _Dragoste_, which Cash contested at first but Julian insisted it was a real word, _Die Liebe_, and _Amour_. It wasn't until Julian played the word Amore that Frank realized what the words had in common. He looked up shocked into Julian's eyes and the Italian man just nodded. Frank vaguely heard Cash groan in the background but Frank launched himself at Julian saying "_Te amo_."

*****Masquerade*****

65. Lazy

Today, there were no classes for either of them. No customers demanding non-fat triple chocolate crème lattes with extra foam and whip. No bosses yelling over stupid copy errors. No coworkers making the intern doing stupid runs. No pledges knocking every 10 seconds for dumb pranks. Today was all theirs, to go out and have a nice dinner, to go out to a movie and walk in the moonlight. Frank smiled as Julian slowly opened sleepy eyes and smiled up at him. "Hey, you. What do you want to do today?" Julian smiled. Today was the day to be lazy.

*****Masquerade*****

*Funny story. I wrote these down in my journal, carefully counting out the words and then forgot they were in there so I rewrote them and they still ended up almost exactly the same both times.

**Dragoste-Romanian

Die liebe-German

Amour-French

Te amo-Spanish

Read, Review, Request


	14. Chapter 14

I blame Teen Wolf for this chapter. Apparently, I have new Muses.

Kataleene: *blows smoke in my direction* As long as I can keep Stiles, we good.

Me: Deal.

*****Masquerade*****

66. Hunter

Frank was running for his life and he didn't know how close his attacker was to him. All he knew was that he had to keep running toward _safety-home_. He dodged through trees and through bushes, even managed to cross through a stream to help cover his track and mask his scent but still his attacker kept coming, chasing him until Frank couldn't run anymore. Frank went down with a thump as his legs gave out from under him. He sagged into a tree and leaned against it for support. He heard a growl and saw red eyes and smiled.

*****Masquerade*****

67. Alpha

The first Julian felt it had been when he was 16. The surge of coursing power in his veins had almost brought him to his knees. His mom had been so proud of him. "The first Alpha born in generations, you are going to be great, my boy." He trained for years upon years to be able to control his wolf. He had the most control the instructors had ever seen out of any alpha, let alone a born Alpha. He prided himself on his control and all it took for him to fall had been a pair of Omega-gray eyes.

*****Masquerade*****

68. Beta

Cash was the one to find the skinny Omega passed out cold in the woods. He'd had no identification but the minute Cash turned him over to look at his face he sucked in a breath. It was the Sheriff, Frank Kahonek, who apparently was no longer human. Being a Beta, Cash immediately felt compassion for him and gathered the man into his arms and carried him back to Julian's car, thanking god he'd taken it. He laid him down in the car and took off. _Hope Julian's home. _He thought, looking at the man. _He's going to need him._

*****Masquerade*****

69. Omega

God, he was burning up. Frank clawed at his shirt and groaned when it came free from his chest. "Ju-Julian." He whimpered now clawing at the sheets on the bed where Julian's scent was strongest. "Alpha." He whined when he smelt his Alpha's scent in enter the room. Instantly, there was a wall of skin pressed against his back and Frank groaned again, rubbing against it. "Shush now, my Omega. I'll take care of you." _And take care of him, his alpha did._ Frank thought, panting later completely spent and wrapped up in the arms of his alpha, his Mate.

*****Masquerade*****

70. Bite

He'd gotten the call. Some teenagers camping out at the old Luna place for money and Frank was the nearest. What had started out as a beautiful night had turned to a nightmare in an instant. The Wolf had come out of nowhere and had tackled him on his way back to his patrol car. He had fought it off and managed to kill it but not before its teeth sealed themselves into his side. He laid there in agony for a long time before he felt hands lift him up and he knew he was going to be okay.

*****Masquerade*****

Read, Review, Request


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is for minlin because she wanted more of the King Julian/Sorceror Frank AU and I just wanted an excuse for writing baby!sorceress!.

*****Masquerade*****

71. Children

"I want children." King Julian chocked on the pomegranate he was eating and stared up at his Wizard. "What?" Frank scoffed and snatched a seed, sucking it into his mouth. "I want children." He said simply and joy welled in Julian's chest but he smothered it down. "Okay, there are plenty of children in the villages-" He said reaching for a nearby parchment but Frank's hands snapped out and caught his wrists. Julian watched as Frank willed his body to shift into his feminine form. "No, I want your children." She said, rubbing her belly, leading him to the bedroom.

*****Masquerade*****

72. Merlyn

The hawk was beautiful, a midnight black against the blue sky, as it flew happily above the trees. Julian watched as it flew to one tree in particular where a nest could be seen. He smiled. _I know what you are feeling, my sister in the sky_. He looked over to where Frank was sitting on a stretched out saddle blanket, feeding a happily gurgling baby girl. His baby girl. Merlyn had Frank's dark hair and it fell in curls on her shoulders. Frank looked up smiled at him and Merlyn moved to copy the movement, grin on her face.

*****Masquerade*****

73. Crown

They'd learned to not make things gold. First, it was really just a waste of the precious metal and second, neither Frank nor Merlyn liked it. They much preferred Platinum and Silver, respectively. Frank, because he wasn't raised with wealth and still felt uncomfortable with it and Merlyn, well, because she apparently didn't like gold anything. She was a princess after all so whatever she wanted she got because she was spoiled. And, that included a completely silver circlet with a deep set blue stone in the middle. She was certainly her daddy's girl with a preference for loving blue.

*****Masquerade*****

74. Robes

_She was drowning in blue._ Frank thought, snorting as he watched the maidservants try to dress Merlyn in a pair of deep, deep blue robes that were way too long for her. She looked like she was playing dress up in her father's clothes. To add to the look, she was even wearing his crown even though she deemed it unacceptable because it was gold. She smiled crookedly at Frank and waved him forward. "One day, I'm going to be just like father." Frank chuckled and pulled Julian out from where'd he was lurking. His gobsmacked expression was worth it.

*****Masquerade*****

75. Doves

Frank always knew that his daughter was going to take over the universe. Well, maybe not so much the universe but at least, the castle of Wolf House and how true he'd been in his thoughts. Everything was covered in blue and white and there were doves, every-freaking-where you went. Complain, he did but nothing was better than seeing his daughter and his husband escort her down th aisle. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress and was vibrant in her love for her betrothed. They said their vows and more doves were released. Frank groaned and Julian laughed.

*****Masquerade*****

Read, Review, Request


End file.
